Accessory
Accessories (Japanese: アクセサリー Accessory) are a type of item introduced in Generation IV. They are stored in the Fashion Case, along with Backdrops. Accessories are used in Pokémon Super Contests during the Visual Competition to improve the looks of a . The better the Accessories used match to the Contest's theme, the more points are scored in the Visual Competition. Additionally, Pokémon may be dressed up with Accessories and have their pictures taken at Jubilife TV in or at the Goldenrod Tunnel in . In Platinum, HeartGold, and SoulSilver, the Pokémon's corresponding Diamond and Pearl sprite is used so that the picture can be displayed in Diamond and Pearl when records are mixed. The Generation V equivalent is Props, which are used in the Pokémon Musical. They also are put on different parts of the Pokémon like the Pokémon's head, arms, face, body, and ears. List of Accessories Amity Square Accessories Players can obtain these from their Pokémon every 200 steps in Amity Square. Fluffs |} Pebbles and Boulders |} Scales |} Feathers |} Facial Hair |} Natural |} Massage Accessories These Accessories can be obtained from the Massage Girl in Veilstone City. |} Purchasable Accessories These Accessories can be bought, using Berries as a currency, from the Pick a Peck of Colors Flower Shop in Floaroma Town. Flowers |} Specs |} Misc |} Contest prizes Barrettes These are won after defeating a Normal Rank Pokémon Super Contest for the first time in the category. |} Balloons These are won after defeating a Great Rank Pokémon Super Contest for the first time in the category. |} Headwear These are won after defeating an Ultra Rank Pokémon Super Contest for the first time in the category. |} Stages These are won after defeating a Master Rank Pokémon Super Contest for the first time in the category. |} Special In the location of the Turtwig, Chimchar, and Piplup Masks depends on which starter Pokémon the chose. In the masks are given to the by Crasher Wake in Celadon Department Store. |} In the anime In the , are not dressed up with Accessories during Pokémon Contests. Instead, Accessories are designed by Pokémon Stylists and used in competitions such as the Hearthome Collection, an event in which entrants model their Pokémon in original designs. Accessories designed by Stylists were first featured in The Bells Are Singing! in an issue of the magazine that was reading. Later, Dawn was revealed to have designed a vest with a heart stamp for her to wear. Buneary would be seen wearing the vest in many future episodes, but since s do not dress up their Pokémon for Pokémon Contests, the vest is taken off before Buneary enters the stage. In Arriving in Style!, Dawn, , and Jessilina entered the Hearthome Collection with Buneary, , and , respectively. Dawn and Ash designed the outfits worn by their Pokémon, while James crafted the Accessories worn by Wobbuffet. In the end, Dawn and Buneary were declared the winners of the competition, defeating renowned Poké Stylist Cocoa and her in the process. In Battling The Generation Gap!, Ash, Dawn, and visited Lila's store in Celestic Town. Lila allowed the group's Pokémon to pick out some Accessories free of charge. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Accessories were featured in Boogying with Buneary. Keira gave a jar of Glitter Powder following a minor incident involving her . The next day, as part of 's preparations for her upcoming , all six of the main trio's Pokémon were dressed in different kinds of Accessories, which were borrowed from Platinum's boutique somewhere in Hearthome City. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Accessoire |de=Accessoire |it=Accessori |ko=액세서리 Accessory |es=Accesorio |vi=Phụ kiện }} de:Accessoires es:Accesorio fr:Accessoire it:Accessori ja:アクセサリー zh:饰品